The last chance
by charoulla
Summary: A HSM3 deleted scene after Troy visited Gabriella at Stanford. My first one. Rated M for sexual content


**This is a HSM3 "deleted scene" set after Troy's and Gabriella's kiss at Stanford and before they both returned to East High for the Spring Musical.**

**Please review, I haven't written a story in a long time (two years I think) and this is the first time I actually upload something here. So I really want to know what you guys think and If I should keep bothering, or just stop and stick to RP! LOL :) **

**Thank you in advance for taking time to read it!**

**NOTE:** I do not anything, only the plot of this story

Gabriella walked out of the class and started walking towards one of her favorite spots, when she noticed a familliar white pick up truck. She turned her gaze up to the big tree in the middle of the courtyard and her mouth dropped **"I don't believe this!"** she said looking at the familliar figure of Troy, standing on one of the branches of the tree, fully dressed on his prom tux, looking amazing, making her heart skip a beat. It felt like she was dreaming, or if she was halluscinating. She couldn't believe that he was actually there, standing in front of her... It had hurt so much when she had to call him and tell him he wasn't going back

Troy saw Gabriella approaching, and a smile graced his face at the sight of her. After her call telling him that she wasn't going to return for the prom and graduation, he felt that his life had ended. But he took the decision and drove all the way to Stanford to see her. He couldn't just let her walk out of his life like that. He loved her too much! She heard what she said and he shrugged his shoulders smiling _**"I took a wrong turn to the prom"**_ he said simply _**"And so did you"**_

Gabriella heard what Troy said and she smiled, not taking her eyes off him. Trying to realize if this was really happening or if she was just dreaming all this. **"You are crazy wildcat" **she said with a smile. **"And what is it with you and trees?"** she asked looking around her and then back at him, the smile never leaving her face. He did like trees... He most times climbed the tree at her backyard to get to her room, for their secret dates

At what Gabriella said Troy shrugged his shoulders _**"I guess I see things more clearly when I'm up here"**_ he explained, sitting on one knee, his arm holding on to the tree and looking down at her, smiling

**"Well you look handsome"** Gabriella replied with a smile **"Prom is tonight in Albuquerque. Thousands miles away"** she pointed out shaking her head

When Troy heard that he jumped off the tree, and ran to her. Stopping right in front of Gabriella, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, his hand shoved into his pockets _**"MY prom, is where YOU are"**_ he said looking at her. He put his hand in the inner pocket of his dree jacket and took out the corsage he bought her _**"I'm not gonna have my last dance to East High. It's gonna be here with you"**_

Gabriella looked at him and gave him her hand, allowing him to slip the white corsage around it and pulling her close to him, as he sang to her to take his hand, at the rhythm of their song... The one they danced on the rooftop weeks ago, when they were still in Albuquerque and were still having plans for the prom. That made another smile appear to her lips, and her heart beat fast. Faster and louder than before

Troy felt her giving him her hand as he sang to her. He took it and twirled her around, and then put his other hand on her waist, singing at her out front. He had her close to him, in his arms and that was all that mattered to him. The East High prom was miles away, but his prom was there, with her. The girl he loved. His first love and as he felt, the only one for him. She was the one who changed his life and made him discover parts of himself that he didn't know they even existed! They broke the "status quo" together, and she changed the whole way things were done around the school...

Gabriella put her arms around Troy's shoulders and she looked deep in his eyes, before she felt him leaning her back, holding toghtly on her waist and then bringing her back up, so she was facing him again, before they started dancing. A waltz. Just like they did at the rooftop, at their spot back at the school. Gabriella joined him to the song and let him lead him, dancing around the tree. This was her own private prom. And he was there. Nothing else mattered at that moment, because it was just the two of them. Her heart was wherever he was

Troy smiled down at her and led her steps, into a waltz around the tree, without caring that they were out at the open for anyone to see. The only thing important for him at the moment was her. And it somehow felt that they were actually at the prom, with everyone else. The chances of feeling the way they did were one in a million. He twirled her around and felt her hand at the back of his neck, stroking the base of it, as he looked deep into her eyes. Troy wrapped both hands around her waist and pulled her close to her, capturing her soft lips into a kiss

Gabriella felt Troy pulling her close to him and then his soft lips on hers as he kissed her. Gabriella instantly closed her eyes and responded to the kiss, pulling back when air was needed and then replacing her lips on his bringing her body even closer to him as they kissed another time. When the kiss was brought to an end, she smiled up at him. This was definitely not a dream...

Troy saw her smiling at him and he smiled back down at her. He felt him pulling away taking his hand and he followed, walking next to her, holding her tiny hand tightly in his as they walked _**"Come with me... If we leave now, we can probably catch the musical before the end... I know that you don't really want to miss this! The whole production is because of you! You are the one who convinced everyone to become a part of this!"**_ he said looking at her. His eyes basically begging her. He wasn't going to force her in returning with him, but he wanted it more than anything

Gabriella let out a sigh at what Troy said and she turned to look at him **"Troy..."** she started sighing. But stopped when she saw the look, in his mesmerizing blue eyes. She couldn't deny to him! She could never say no to him! Especially when he looked at her like that **"OK... Let's go to my room to get my things"** she said slightly shaking her head as she led him towards the building where she was currently staying at

When Troy heard her reply he felt a wide smile forming on his face. She was coming back with him. He let her lead him towards the building, where she was staying, and climbed the stairs with her, letting him lead her in the labyrinth of corridors and staircases. She stopped outside a door and he watched as she unlocked it and walked into the room holding his hand. Troy looked around him at the room, examining it, while Gabriella left his hand and headed towards her desk. Troy suddenly snapped. They were together for almost a year and a half and in a few days they would be separated again. She was going to return back here and he had to go to his own college. It was now or never. He closed the door and made sure he locked it so they wouldn't get interrupted. He silently walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His whole body pressing on her back, as his one hand softly slipped under her shirt and started travelling up towards her chest

Gabriella heard the door closing but he didn't turn around. She suddenly felt Troy's hands around her waist and his hot breath at the back of her neck. When his hand slipped under her shirt and stopped on her chest, softly caressing it, she gasped. He never did this before. They only stuck to kisses, even if they were together for over a year. And they never really discussed that matter in the past **"Troy..."** she spelled, her voice coming out in a whisper **"What..."** she started, a bit tensed

Troy heard her saying his name and then starting a question. He shook his head and turned her around to face him. He looked deep in her eyes _**"Let me show you how much I love you and how much I care for you"**_ he said as he tangled his fingers into her curls, not taking his eyes off her _**"Do you trust me?"**_ he asked her

Gabriella bit her lower lip at what he said and she looked down at the ground and then back up at him. She did trust him and she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She could feel that he loved her and she loved him too! And she also knew that they would get separated again after graduation. She had to return back to Stanford and he had to go to his college... So it was actually their last chance to be together, so closely before that... **"I trust you"** she said softly, her voice coming out in almost a whisper

Troy heard her saying that he trusted him and he smiled at her before he kissed her lips. He pulled back and he scooped her up, bridal style and headed to her bed, placing her down gently, and then hovered over her, stroking her hair before he took her lips in a heated kiss, his hands roaming down her sides gently, before he slipped one hand back under her shirt and moved it to soflty caress her chest, as he could feel his body reacting to the kiss and to the sense of having her underneath him

Gabriella felt his hands roaming down her sides before he started caressing her chest and a soft moan escaped her lips. This was the first time they got so intimate with each other, and she knew that they would go all the way and complete their relationship. He was going to make her his and she was going to give him the most valuable thing she had. Along with her heart and all of her love. She sighed and took the decision. She removed his jacket and then she loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt trying to get it off him. It was like suddenly it wasn't her... And it felt like her hands had a mind of their own as a weird feeling took over her

Troy felt her taking his jacket and tie off, and broke the kiss, removing his hands from under her shirt, so he could help her and remove his shirt. He took it off and threw it off the bed and he moved, gripping the bottom of her shirt and raised it above her head and throwing it off the bed as well, ending at the foor along with his, before he pressed his lips back on hers. Troy trailed his hands down her body and let it rest on her stomach, drawing soft patterns with his fingers before he unbuttoned her jeans and removed them from her body, rolling them down her hips. He looked at the sight for a minute, astonished from how beautiful she looked and how gorgeous her body was. The reactions to that were now obvious

Gabriella suddenly felt exposed in just her underwears, in front of him. She noticed Troy checking her out, and then the bulge in his pants and she slightly blushed as a small embarassed smile appeared on her lips. His touch was sending shivers down her spine and her skin had suddenly became really sensitive. She trailed her fibger from his chest down his abdomen and then down the waistband of his black trousers, as she unbuttoned them and unzipped the zipper pushing them off him. They were on an even ground now. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to her as she kissed him

Troy started running his hands all over her body as she kissed him. He wanted to go further but he wasn't sure if she really wanted it as much as he did. And of course he didn't want to force her in something she wasn't ready for. He moved his hand lower as the kiss became more passionate, his one hand caressing the inside of her thighs. He broke the kiss and looked at her _**"A-Are you sure you want this?"**_ he asked making sure that it was alright with her, for him to continue his actions

Gabriella let out a rather loud moan when she felt his hand caressing her thigh. She looked at him and nodded yes with her head, reassuringly. She was sure she wanted it. She wanted to do this and wanted to be his. She wanted to remember this night for the rest of her life. Especially after when she saw what he did for her... He drove all those hours just to be with her and give her the prom she never had. This was just going to make this day even more special for the both of them, and she would prove her love to him. **"Yes... Please... I want to give myself to you... Only you"** she said looking deep into his eyes with a small smile, before she brought his head down to her again, and parted her legs a bit, to give him the access he wanted

_**"I love you... I always will"**_ Troy whispered against her lips before he put his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, off her, as he gently cupped her core, stroking her, and heard her moaning. He smirked into the kiss, and trailed his lips, from her mouth down her jaw and attached them on her neck, kissing her there, as he let his fingers stroke her folds, her moans now mixed wit.h soft groans. Just the sound of that, made him even more excited. He reached on her chest and removed her bra, revealing her breasts and he bit his lip, before he leaned down and kissed the gap between her breasts and moving down towards her navel, hearing her sighing

Gabriella looked down at him as he kissed a path down her body and she sighed. She pulled him back at her and pressed her lips on his, letting her hands trace down his back and put them on the waistband of his boxers, removing them from him, releasing his growing member. She noticed Troy looking down at her, asking for approval to enter her with his eyes and she nodded her head reassuringly. The had already reached the point of no return. No turning back down or second thoughts. It was their moment. Their big moment. She felt him entering her and closed her eyes tightly, biting her lips hard, trying not to cry, as his member tore her innoscence appart. It was like all her childhood memories were passing in front of her eyes like a movie, as tears formed and started rolling down her cheeks

Troy noticed her expression when he entered her, and saw the tears rolling down her eyes. He softly wiped them away with his thumb and she looked at her with worry. He really didn't want to hurt her, and he hated himself at the moment, more causing her pain and make her cry. But there was nothing he could do to change what just happened. _**"Gabby... Are you alright?"**_ he asked her with worry _**"D-do you want me to stop? I mean if I'm hurting you ..."**_ he said

Gabriella shook her head **"N-no it's ok"** she stammered **"I love you'** she said, her voice barely a whisper. She was surrending to him... The pain slowly backing up as a different feeling took over her body. Something she had never felt before and it felt weird but good. She could feel him moving in and out of her slowly, as his kisses became more passionate and sweet. In a way they haven't kissed before. It felt so good to see how much he cared about her and how sorry he was in case he hurt her... They had just reached a whole new level not only in their relationship but their lives as well. Gabriella started relaxing and letting herself loose, in order to live and feel this in all it's glory

Troy was moving slowly in and out of her so he wasn't going to hurt her, kissing her the whole time. He could feel her holding him to her and he smiled into the kiss, as he continued his slow thrusts. It was hard to describe the feeling he had at the moment, or how that felt in general. But the most important thing for him at the moment was her and how much he loved her. She was everything to him and now she was unconditionally his. Forever... Now matter how far they were from each other, they were connected in a different way now

Gabriella suddenly felt a burst of tensed muscles in her stomach and thighs, and her body started to quiver and contract as cold chills and shiver started running down her spine. Which caused her to arch her back into him. She had reached her climax. For the first time in her life, between loud moans as she chanted Troy's name, and holding onto him tightly, as she did. When she came down from her high she collapsed back down on the bed, her head laying on the pillow, bringing Troy down with her and kissing him until she was out of breath

Troy reached his climax along with her, releasing inside her. He could feel her walls clenching around his member and he groaned loudly. He felt her holding tightly onto him as she chanted his name and he did the same, calling her name over and over again, until he was done as well. He kissed her back and broke the kiss only to get some air. He withdewed himself from inside her and he laid next to her, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he started rubbing her back _**"This was deffinitely A night to remember..."**_ he whispered into her ear...


End file.
